Mega-Sailor-Fantasy All Stars Recall ~ Galaxy's Final War
is an action-platform style rpg fangame based on crossover anime fanseries for Microsoft Windows, Playstation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch, developed by Eternal Dragonpolis. and published by LittleLulu Falcom Emblem Inc., Namco Bandai, Capcom and Square Enix. This is the last arc of the series where Sigma, Sailor Galaxia and Dr. Doppler are resurrected once again and uses the power of Seven Great Mavericks' souls to create the mass destruction weapon to destroy the entire universe. Gameplay TBA Story Plot The sixth and final chapter of the Mega-Sailor-Fantasy All Stars brings you an epic story and ultimate adventure with new items, old enemies, renewed generals, hidden powers and much more. It's been one year has passed since the fall of the Seven Great Mavericks system. But without introductions, Sigma, Sailor Galaxia, Dr. Doppler and Vile were revived by the mysterious power of virus, and Doppler declares to uses the souls of the Seven Great Mavericks to create the mass destruction weapon that destroying the entire universe in one blow. Then suddenly, the meteorites crashed into the Earth, cause the Sigma Virus growth everywhere. Also, Vile captures Aoba's friends: Koujaku, Noiz, Mink and Clear, and brainwashed them into the Mavericks to forms the renewed leaders of 10 resurrected Mavericks: Neo Four Heavenly Kings, that want to destroy Aoba along with both Midorijima and Tokyo. With the two powerful warriors has joined to the MSF, the last mission for them is to help Aoba Seragaki and Ren to save his friends. Will our heroes be able to stop Dr. Doppler from the last resort before the world's destruction occur? What Galaxia's ultimate plan to takes all star seeds? Why Sigma want to gathering Seven Great Mavericks' souls to for his own purpose? And who is a person that want to get Aoba to destroy him in order to stop Sigma's virus for good? And so, let the epic final war begin!! Synopsis After a long struggle for the peace and justice... The MSF has managed to takes the last ditch to defeat the Seven Great Mavericks, rescuing their friends and restores the entire world with Chaos Emeralds. Their victory going forth, and the beloved earth has regains with peace and quiet at last. One year after events of MSF All Stars 5 Resurrection, Doctor Doppler and Sailor Galaxia were suddenly revived by the mysterious power of the seven virus. Doppler decided to discovers the remains souls of the Seven Great Mavericks that contains the greater virushe never known about. But suddenly, Doppler and Galaxia's body being infected by the greater virus, cause them to go Mavericks. They declares to resurrecting the rest of Maverick army and rebuild the remain body of Sigma, X and Zero's great nemesis, so they can uses those Seven Great Mavericks' souls as a mass destruction weapon. Meanwhile, Sailor Galaxia, now evil within her, planned to summons the hordes of meteorites to crash into the earth, causes Sigma Virus to grow everywhere. The MSF team tried to figured out who did it, but it was too late to stop, and the meteorites has already crushed on the earth's surfer. Infected by the mysterious virus, Doppler want to study about a man with a voice power of reason: the Scrap. So he, alongside Vile and his army invades to Midorijima to find and brainwashed them to recruited as their army. Midorijima, now one year after Platinum Jail's fall and Toue's demise, The people begin infected by this virus, causes to them go Maverick as well and starts to wreck havoc. Meanwhile, Alia picked up a weird signal coming from Midorijima, the MSF were sent to investigate this location, searching for Doppler and rescuing their friends. Sometime, the two warriors breakthrough this location in order to joins the MSF team as their new friends, means to end this terror once and for all.... Characters Main Characters Moon Fighters Team Zero Defenders Team Guardians Non-playable Characters Bosses Trivia *This is the sixth and final game of MSF All Stars saga. **Also, this is the first and only game to be concluded the Mega Man X 25th Anniversary. *This game marked the new appearance of Dramatical Murder bl game from Nitro+chiral. Also, Doppler and Galaxia will be resurrected as the semi-final bosses. *Cinnamon from MMX Command Mission makes her appearance as the shop keeper for battle-type items. *This is an only final chapter will be marked the fall of Seven Great Mavericks system, but only to be resurrected as the final bosses rush. See also Mega-Sailor-Fantasy All Stars: Rises of the Galaxy Saga Gallery Videos Category:Games Category:LittleLulu Falcon Emblem Inc. Category:Eternal Dragonpolis games Category:Mega-Sailor-Fantasy All Stars series Category:Action games Category:Platform games Category:RPG games Category:PC games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Playstation 4 games Category:Xbox One games Category:Story